


Let It... No

by firefly124



Series: 2018 Advent Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: All Sam wanted to do was go for a run like he does every morning.  It should’ve been no big deal.





	Let It... No

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AdventDrabbles community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [snowed in](https://i.imgur.com/xPsNbmG.jpg).

“Really, Sam, just come back to bed already,” Gabe said. “You don’t actually need to run, you know.”

“I like running.” Sam shrugged off Gabe’s loose hold on his shoulder and jogged up the steps to the bunker door. When he opened it, though, he was met with a wall of white. While he stared at it, a chunk fell inside and promptly started to melt on the floor. Sam closed the door again. “It was supposed to be unseasonably warm today, Gabe.”

“Surprise?” Gabriel said. 

Sam leaned his forehead against the door. “Don’t you think that’s a little extreme?”

“Is it extreme to want to spend a snowy winter day with the two hottest humans on the planet?”

At that, Sam turned to look at his angelic boyfriend incredulously. “You do realize you also trapped your brother and mine in here too.”

“So?” Gabe shrugged. “Little bro should get to have some fun too.”

Sam shuddered. He did not need to be thinking about Dean’s sex life, and he sincerely hoped Dean didn’t talk like that about his.

“You realize you could’ve just waited till I got back, right?” Sam tried. “Eileen’s fine with getting some extra sleep while I run.”

“Exactly,” Gabe said. “One gone, the other asleep. I’d die of boredom, Sam!”

Just then, the door to the garage slammed.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled. “Since when were we getting snow?”

Gabe grinned. Sam glared at him.

“What? That was just a little bit of bonus fun.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“C’mon,” Gabe said. “Let’s get you a way better cardio workout.”

Sam shook his head and gave in. He could live with missing the run. He was going to have to find another time to go into town and Christmas shop, though. A slow grin made its way across his face as he thought about how he was going to get Gabe to make it up to him for the next hour or two. Maybe the snow wasn’t the worst idea ever after all.


End file.
